rcnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lt. Leary, Commanding
|series_number = 2 |release_date = July 1, 2000 |isbn = 0671578758 }} Lt. Leary, Commanding is the second novel of David Drake's RCN series, published in 2000. Plot Lieutenant Daniel Leary of the Republic of Cinnabar Navy commands the corvette ''Princess Cecile; his friend Adele Mundy has the latest in spy apparatus and the skill to prowl the most tightly guarded database. All they lack are enemies, and fate is about to supply those in abundance! They and their crack crew must battle bureaucrats and traitors, the winds of a barren desert and the strains of a voyage never before attempted. Action, color and heroics merge with the gritty realities of war and politics in a story that never slows down. Indeed, how could it slow down, with Lt. Leary, Commanding?'' Detailed Plot Since his return to Cinnabar, Republic of Cinnabar Navy Lieutenant Daniel Leary is being hailed as the "Hero of Kostroma", and has to deal with a lot of new wannabe friends. Meanwhile, his associate, former exile Adele Mundy, has finally returned to the society that proscribed her family many years ago, and finds a place as a naval intelligence agent. To his own greatest surprise, Lieutenant Leary is given permanent command of [[RCS Princess Cecile|RCS Princess Cecile]], the corvette he captured on Kostroma, and sent on a mission to the Strymon system to help Mundy evaluate the local government's loyalty to the Republic of Cinnabar. The are joined on their voyage by Delos Vaughn, a Strymon exile with a strong claim to his home planet's leadership. Leary is not exactly happy with the addition, but determined to do his duty as an officer of the RCN. Shortly before the Princess Cecile's departure, Adele is contacted by Deirdre Leary, Daniel's older sister, who informs her that the bank she opened an account at to handle her share of the prize money had made her a very bad deal. Deidre's own bank bought the account and is giving Adele much better conditions. She also offers her help in any other matter. Adele dismisses the thought at first, but when she visits her family's old townhouse and sees how badly the distant cousin the government gave it to is treating it, she seeks Deidre's help to win back the estate. Fully manned and equipped, Princess Cecile eventually lifts of on her first regular mission. In order to catch up with Commodore Pettin's squadron as ordered, the crew performs a number of long distance Matrix jumps, which is not exactly easy to deal with as the alternate dimension used for faster-than-light makes people feel nausea and see things that aren't really there. Leary uses the time to drill his crew and educate his two midshipmen. They eventually arrive on the protectorate world of Sexburga well ahead of Pettin's squadron, and are invited to celebrate their recent victory on Kostroma by the local Resident Commissioner, retired RCN admiral Torgis. When Commodore Pettin arrives in the middle of the celebrations, he angrily tries to discipline Leary, but is overruled by Admiral Torgis. Humilitated, Pettin orders Leary and part of his crew to go on an expedition to Sexburga's southern continent. This is used as a diversion for Delos Vaughn, who had faked the orders that got him aboard the Princess Cecile, to get away. Once in the wild, Leary and his crew soon come across two species of heavily genetically modified humans, something nobody can really explain since humans have not even been in space, let alone on Sexburga, long enough to undergo such changes. However, before they can investigate further, they are retrieved by Mundy and the rest of the crew, who forced their whereabouts out of one of Vaughn's supporters. The Princess Cecile leaves the planet to catch up with the rest of the squadron. Once at Strymon, Pettin orders Leary to take his ship to Tanais, a frozen moon on the far side of the Strymon system, for repairs. When the Princess Cecile drops out of the Matrix, it is soon attacked by the base on Tanais, where an Alliance battle squadron is hidden on the surface. Leary puts the ship back in the Matrix just in time to avoid total destruction, but a number of sails are lost. The Princess Cecile makes its way to Selma Cluster to seek the support of the local pirates. Astrogator Kelburney agrees to help if the RCN ship helps him regain control of the Cluster from the rebellious Captain Aretine. Leary agrees, and leads the pirates into battle in the orbit of the neighboring planet of Falassa, destroying an enemy cruiser. They easily take over the ground installations, and make Aretine's people turn on her. Satisfied with Leary's help, the Astrogator puts his fleet under the Lieutenant's control and they proceed for Strymon. However, when they arrive, they learn that Delos Vaughn has started a full scale revolution on Strymon and installed himself as President. He comes aboard the Princess Cecile to discuss their next moves when word arrives that the Alliance squadron has launched from Tanais. Leary intercepts the enemy, heavily damaging the flagship and driving the rest away once Pettin arrives. The RCN loses the destroyer Petty, but captures one of the Alliance ships in return. Some time later, Adele Mundy returns home to Xenos, and learns that Deidre Leary has secured the ownership of the Chatsworth townhouse for her. She meets Mundy at the house, and is informed that her brother has been appointed to a dispatch vessel while the Princess Cecile is being repaired at Strymon. Deidre, meanwhile, has taken the liberty of leasing part of Chatsworth Minor to her bank, which in turn paid for the extensive renovations needed to restore it to its former glory, as well as provide staff to run it. Also, the bank will only need its rented rooms very infrequently, and will therefore sublet them to one Lieutenant Daniel Leary, RCN. References Characters Josh Anston • Aretine • Balsley • Barnes • Baylor • Bemish • Wex Bending • benYamani • Betts • Bradley • Burridge • Casdessus • Chastelaine • Ardis Cherry • Dasi • Dorotige • Dorst • Dryer • Elinor • Fandler • Foulkes • Gansevoort • Henning • Hesseltine • Mick Hilmer • Hogg • Hoskins • Jeshonyk • Jiangsi • Jonas • Keast • Kelburney • Kephis • Klemsch • Lees Klopfer • Koop • Lamsoe • Corder Leary • Daniel Leary • Deirdre Leary • Liebig • Lott • Kira Lully • Captal da Lund • Mariakakis • Mariette • Marks • Matahurd • Mineo • Miquelon • Mon • Adele Mundy • Nunes • Friderik Nunes • Palia • Palovec • Pasternak • Perlot • Pereira of Amadore • Pettin • Porra • Ramsey • Ligier Rolfe • Marina Casaubon Rolfe • Sadlack • Bernis Sand • Sentino • Shawna • Slayter • Strete • Sun • Swade • Taley • Tavastierna • Jaunty Teillor • Torgis (RCN) • Lady Torgis • Torvaldo • Tovera • Cornelius Tredegar • Tyrfing • Callert Vaughn • Delos Vaughn • Leland Vaughn • Pleyna Vaughn • Vesey • Wartun • Wharnock • Whately • Ellie Woetjans • Wormser • Hollodi of Zampt • Zane Starships * Achilles * [[RCS Active|RCS Active]] * [[RCS Aglaia|RCS Aglaia]] * [[RCS Aristotle|RCS Aristotle]] * * * * * * [[RCS Marat|RCS Marat]] * [[RCS Maspero|RCS Maspero]] * [[RCS Petty|RCS Petty]] * [[RCS Plump|RCS Plump]] * Pretty Mary * [[RCS Princess Cecile|RCS Princess Cecile]] * * [[RCS Tampico|RCS Tampico]] * [[RCS Winckelmann|RCS Winckelmann]] * Nations * Alliance of Free Stars * Republic of Cinnabar Locations Archaeologist Class • Albirus • Anadyomene Water Gardens • Blythe • Cassis III • Chatsworth Minor • Council Field • Dalbriggan • Falassa • Flood Harbor • Fort Hill Station • Harbor Three • Hessian Hill • Holtsmark • Homeland • Horn • Kodiak • Kostroma • Kostroma City • Langerhut system • Learoyd Cluster • Joart • Library of Thomas Celsus • Middle Sea • PCT-3301 system • Pearl River • Pleasaunce • Progress Hill • Rakoscy Islet • Rigoun • Rohaska • Sack • Selma Cluster • Sexburga System • Sexburga • Silver Oaks • Southland • Sonderfell • Spires • Stamhead Square • Strymon • Strymon System • Swetna • Tanais • Tanais Base • Tatrig Mountains • Umbro • Varangian Hills • Welter Heights • Wixallia Base • Xenos Other aircar • astrogation • Astrogator • Battle Direction Center • battleship • Casaubon • Central Bank of the Republic • corvette • Fifth Bureau • Finger Bush • High Drive • Immersion Phantom • Land Forces of the Republic • Leary of Bantry • Marshal Class • Matrix • Mundy of Chatsworth • R class • Rolfe • President of Strymon • Republic of Cinnabar Navy • saberfish • Sailing Directions for Ships of the Republic • Stevenage Trust • Three Circles Conspiracy • Quetzal Dispute External links * can be downloaded as part of the When the Tide Rises CD image at Thefifthimperium * [http://www.baenebooks.com/p-258-lt-leary-commanding.aspx Lt. Leary, Commanding] in the Baen Webscriptions